Acordo Vital
by Helena and the Moonstone
Summary: A noite cai. Esta é uma história de muito tempo atrás, sobre uma humana, um demônio e a lua. Rated M por precaução. Possíveis mudanças.
1. Prólogo

_**N/A: **Minha primeira long-fic :D espero não deixar a desejar e realmente agradeço de todo o meu coração a todos que se dispuserem a perder o precioso tempo lendo este trambolho, significa muito pra mim! Arigatou!  
_

_**Disclaimer:**_ Inuyasha não é meu, todos os personagens e o universo em que essa fic se passa pertencem única e exclusivamente à Rumiko sensei,_ ainda.  
_

* * *

_Acordo Vital_

_Prólogo_

_Em meio a tantos ruídos confusos e apesar da pouca idade, a pequena menina conseguia distinguir alguns comentários maldosos a seu respeito._

" _Sua mãe era uma bruxa! Isso só pode ser um encanto, tais coisas não existem!" Algum camponês fanático exclamava exasperado. A pequena criança, escondida embaixo da cama ouvia silenciosamente os murmúrios dos aldeões, estarrecidos com o que haviam acabado de descobrir._

" _Mas, há quanto tempo a senhora Nakayama vinha escondendo isto de nós?" Era o que uma mulher já idosa com seu rosto cruelmente judiado pela idade e longos cabelos brancos presos em um coque baixo se perguntava diante da cena. "Ninguém sabe ao certo, Kaede-sama, mas parece que estas marcas no chão são parte de algum ritual proibido. Só Deus sabe o que a senhora Nakayama pretendia com isso." Ponderava um segundo indivíduo presente na cena do "crime". Este, com uma aparência mais jovem e um profundo senso de justiça apesar do sorriso malandro, era conhecido como Miroku, o único monge do vilarejo. "Observando estas duas marcas" – disse, apontando para o que pareciam duas estrelas hexagonais entrelaçadas, desenhadas em um líquido vermelho escuro, aparentemente sangue coagulado, já gasto pelo tempo – " juntamente com o grande círculo e as escritas desconhecidas logo abaixo delas...Bom, Kaede-sama, tudo leva a crer que um ritual proibido foi realizado nesse lugar. Veja..." o jovem e pródigo monge continuava sua suposição " Estas marcas secas e gastas, vê?" Continuou logo após obter um sinal afirmativo da matrona " Foram feitas com sangue, acredito que seja o sangue de Nakayama-san já que, para que tal ritual de invocação tenha efeito, os símbolos devem ser desenhados com o sangue e a carne do usuário." Kaede agora encarava Miroku, estarrecida com o que acabara de ouvir. _

" _Continue, mas rápido, tenho pressa." O que a idosa realmente queria era sair correndo daquela casa amaldiçoada. Maldito seja o dia em que concordou em ajudar aquela pobre mulher grávida que aparecera pedindo abrigo em sua casa, há 14 anos atrás. _

" _S-sim Kaede-sama! Bom, resumindo. É muito simples, essas estrelas hexagonais são típicamente usadas em rituais de ressurreição indireta." O monge agora se gabava de seu vasto conhecimento sobre o assunto. No fundo de seu coração sabia que, algum dia, poderia provar sua capacidade aos aldeões. Agora não ririam mais dele acusando-o de ser um reles monge de araque! _

"_Ressurreição indireta hã..." Kaede refletia nas palavras do homem, limitando-se a fitar a frágil luz que irradiava da pequena fogueira no centro do aposento. "Isso mesmo..." continuou o jovem "...Um ritual de ressurreição indireta. Esses rituais eram muito comuns no século passado, mas nem sempre bem sucedidos." Lembrou-se dos livros que havia lido durante seus ensinamentos " O usuário invoca um youkai e faz um acordo com este visando uma troca de favores...O coração do youkai emprestado ao alvo da magia por um período limitado de tempo, e então, ao fim do tempo estabelecido o youkai volta..." _

"_Volta e..._ _? Ande Miroku, não temos tempo!" esbravejou Kaede._

_As mãos de Miroku apertaram-se mais em volta de seu bastão enquanto procurava uma forma de explicar à senhora o que o futuro guardava "...O youkai volta, senhora Kaede, para reaver seu coração e também cobrar a sua parte do acordo...Devorar a vítima." A velha senhora desviou seu olhar para Miroku, um misto de confusão e compreensão passando pelo seu olhar, quando finalmente as memórias lhe ocorreram, um sussurro desesperado, quase inaudível escapou de seus lábios._

"_Rin..."_


	2. Capítulo 1

Capítulo 1

_..._

Acordara estranhamente suada e ofegante. Relacionando seu estado com os costumeiros pesadelos que a assombravam, esgueirou-se até a pequena bacia com uma mísera quantia de água, o suficiente apenas para lavar o rosto e espantar os vestígios de sono. Fez um rápido bochecho com as sobras do recipiente e dirigiu-se ao outro lado do pequeno aposento abandonado a fim de recolher seu véu e apanhar um pedaço de pão velho que conseguira na vila anterior. Comeu vagarosamente e, enquanto isso, deixou sua mente vagar.

_Ora, era uma__ hospedeira._

_Sua mãe lhe dissera uma vez que quando havia nascido seu coração não batia,_ _castigo dos deuses às mulheres que fugiam dos maridos, diziam, mas todos sabem que uma mãe desesperada faz__qualquer__coisa para preservar o filho. A senhora Nakayama então, com coragem e amor sobre-humanos iniciou um ritual proibido, passado à sua família por gerações. O ritual da ressurreição._

_A jovem mãe invocou um youkai de alto nível e barganhou com o demônio, propondo uma troca. - Que sua filha pudesse viver por algum tempo. Assim, a alma da jovem pertenceria àquele misterioso ser quando atingisse a maioridade - O youkai sorriu desdenhoso e acabou por ceder à proposta. O resultado final poderia ser divertido. " Eu aceito seu pedido,__humana__" cuspia as palavras desdenhosamente "Mas não se esqueça..." seu sorriso escarnecedor aumentava a cada palavra "Daqui a dezoito anos eu voltarei para buscar minha recompensa." E tão breve como apareceu, sumiu em meio a uma densa fumaça escura, com um embriagante aroma amadeirado._

Piscou várias vezes a fim de espantar os fantasmas do passado.

"_Não é hora de recordar memórias de anos atrás! Pense no presente, Rin! P-r-e-s-e-n-t-e! Hoje é seu aniversário de 18 anos, anime-se!"_Dizia a si mesma a jovem morena, sem muita convicção.

Começou a andar em meio a construções abandonadas e pedregulhos, resultado das constantes tempestades de areia causadas pela chegada da estação seca à região. Tomando cuidado para não tropeçar nas pedras menores, parou em frente a um pequeno lago para examinar sua aparência – Ora, não era tão ruim assim! Seus finos cabelos castanhos cascateavam longos e soltos pelas costas, formando pequenos cachos nas pontas. Algumas mechas insistentes caiam-lhe à face, encobrindo seus grandes e penetrantes olhos amendoados que irradiavam vida e calor. Nunca gostou muito de seu nariz, achava-o muito arrebitado, fora os problemas de respiração causados pelo tempo seco de seu país. Seu sorriso, _Ah! O sorriso_, seu maior orgulho. Kaede-sama dissera uma vez que possuía o mesmo sorriso sincero e gentil de sua mãe, e que sempre exibia-o aos quatro ventos, sem razão aparente. Sorriu com a lembrança.

Pôs-se a analisar seu corpo. _Mirrado, pequeno e sem curvas._ Como queria ter peitos maiores! "_Como os das dançarinas da cidade!"_Pensou ela, inconscientemente levando suas mãos à altura do peito, desviando o olhar para _aquela_marca.

Na altura de seu coração, uma cicatriz semelhante à lua crescente marcava sua pele. Este era o sinal que simbolizava o acordo entre um humano e um youkai, marcando-o como seu escravo, _ou alimento,_pelo resto da vida. Este era o porquê de viver solitária. Sempre que chegava a um vilarejo, não demorava para que boatos se espalhassem, e logo a morena era afugentada por aldeões furiosos, cegos pelo medo, com estacas e cruzes em mãos.

Já estava acostumada com tais infortúnios. Não sentia mágoa dos aldeões, entendia o medo deles. _As pessoas temem o que desconhecem_, pensava_._ Também não tinha rancor algum pelo youkai que lhe ofereceu uma chance de viver, pelo contrário, era muito grata, e toda sua caminhada até hoje teve como propósito apenas uma coisa: encontrar o paradeiro de seu_ salvador_.

"_Certo, mais uma vila para procurar!"_a menina pensava consigo mesma. Respirando fundo, passou a ajeitar suas vestes e seu véu, para que não houvesse chance de reconhecerem-na. Recolhendo sua velha bolsa e seu alaúde, dirigiu-se finalmente, para a entrada do novo vilarejo, e sentiu, por alguns segundos, uma estranha sensação, como se alguém estivesse observando-a de longe, com olhares penetrantes. Ignorou imediatamente a sensação, que passou rápida como um flash, e adentrou a vila.


	3. Capítulo 2

_Sweet little words made for silence, not talk_

_Young heart for love, not heartache_

_Dark hair for catching the wind_

_Not to veil the sight of a cold world_

_**Nightwish – While your lips are still red**_

* * *

_..._

_**Acordo Vital**_

**Capítulo 2**

O sol despontou no horizonte, iluminando tudo ao redor com seus raios mornos e acolhedores. O mundo, com ele, despertou, dando boas vindas à nova manhã. Aldeões abriam suas janelas, os maridos saíam para armar as barracas da feira, esposas ficavam em casa tomando conta das crianças. Sons; vários deles marcavam sua presença, como uma envolvente trilha sonora que mescla ruídos de carroças com os encantadores pios dos pássaros, conversas e... Música. Uma doce melodia destacava-se em meio à multidão, fazendo passos apressados estancarem, suavizando suas feições fechadas em carrancas.

Ali estava ela, a gentil menina, tocando seu alaúde**¹**com primor; seus dedos percorriam as cordas tão graciosamente quanto um carinho materno, e a voz que acompanhava as notas era de um timbre angelical. À sua frente, um pequeno saco de estopa aberto receptivamente que, de quando em quando, engolia alguns pares de moedas nos intervalos entre uma música e outra. Ao fim do extenso repertório, a morena decidiu cessar as apresentações; seguida de aplausos e elogios, caminhou até seu saco de moedas e deu um suspiro de alivio ao constatar que teria dinheiro o suficiente para comer algo decente e se hospedar em uma pensão. Agarrou seus pertences e correu em direção a uma construção simples de dois andares com uma placa deveras chamativa: "Pensão Taijiya" estava cravado lá, em grandes e desiguais garranchos.

Adentrou o recinto, observando minuciosamente o lugar, mas não havia ninguém na sala de recepção, apenas um sofá encardido em um canto da sala, e na outra extremidade, um balcão com vários pergaminhos organizados, um pequeno sino e penas de escrita em cima. Rin então, como a menina serelepe que era, começou a balançar impacientemente o pobre sino – Ó de casaaa! Oláá, tem gente aqui embaixo esperando para ser atendida! - a morena começava a ficar aborrecida com a demora, e já preparava-se para dormir na rua, quando ouviu um baque, uma maldição e passos rápidos. – Ah! Temos clientes, que maravilha! Kohaku-kun, vá preparar um quarto!- Uma jovem de cabelos longos e castanhos – mais claros que os de Rin – apareceu na ponta da escada, com um sorriso na boca e um galo na cabeça. Apesar do estado da moça, Rin pôde perceber que ela era muito bonita e simpática, esta última era uma qualidade que apreciava muito. – Ah, olá dona...- ia começar seu discurso, mas foi cortada pela anfitriã – Ora, por favor! Meu nome é Sango Taijiya! Desculpe-me pela demora em atendê-la, mas estava guardando algumas bugigangas, preciso dar um jeito neste lugar! - a Taijiya comentava, com uma gota na cabeça.

- T- tudo bem, Sango-san, eu realmente não pretendia atrapalhar você, apenas queria arranjar um lugar para dormir esta noite e acabei me equivocando – justificava-se uma acanhada Rin.

- Esqueça isto, por favor! Bem, bem vamos ver...Este aqui – Sango dirigiu-se ao balcão e começou a revirar as folhas – Kohaku! Ande logo menino, não tenho o dia todo! – Encontrou um rolo escurecido, e entregou uma espécie de pergaminho para a menina – Prontinho, apenas assine seu nome aqui, o resto ajeitamos depois! –

- Mana! Está tudo pronto, a cliente já pode subir – Um garoto com aparência jovial, descia as escadas suado e afobado. Cabelos médios, presos em um rabo, kimono cinza e simples...Rin tinha certeza de que já o tinha visto em algum lugar antes

– Ahh! Ei, você – o menino interrompeu seus pensamentos – Você não era aquela garota que estava tocando hoje de manhã na feira? Cara, como você é boa nisso! Qual o seu nome? – o pequeno disparou a perguntar, forçando a jovem moça a encará-lo com uma gota na testa

– B-bem, meu nome é Rin, Rin Nakayama, e sim, era eu quem estava tocando na feira...Fico grata com os elogios – A tímida garota agradecia a tudo, achando graça da situação. Era a primeira vez que era tratada com tanto carinho, mas estava realmente faminta, e precisava descansar – Com licença, Sango- san, Kohaku- san, mas será que eu poderia subir agora? –

- Mas é claro Rin-san! Venha, siga-me, eu te levo para o quarto, enquanto minha irmã prepara algo para você comer, imagino que esteja faminta...- Kohaku-san realmente pareceu ler seus pensamentos, mas não fez nenhum comentário a respeito, estava poupando suas forças. Depois de subir dois lances de escada, Rin esperou o menino destrancar a porta do primeiro quarto à esquerda, e ao fazê-lo, estendeu uma das mãos num gesto de cavalheirismo, indicando passagem à moça. – Deixarei que você descanse um pouco agora, Rin-san, logo Sango-chan aparecerá para entregar a comida. Ah! Hum...Amanhã... você irá tocar de novo? – Kohaku começara a falar mais que a boca, novamente.

– Ah, Kokaku-san, me chame apenas de Rin, por favor! E sim, pretendo tocar amanhã de novo, música é a minha vida...-

-Então me chame apenas de Kohaku também, p-por favor!- cortou-a, corado – Então, estarei lá amanhã também, R-rin! Boa noite! – E com isso, saiu apressado.

Alguns segundos passaram, até que a jovem pudesse ter certeza de que Kohaku havia partido.

- Finalmente, só! – a morena deu um suspiro de alívio, e enfim pode analisar atentamente o quarto em que estava hospedada. Móveis rústicos, mas com um ar aconchegante. Havia uma cama de solteiro, com lençóis dobrados e um travesseiro de aparência fofa; ao lado, um criado-mudo com uma moringa**²** de barro e um copo que tampava o recipiente em cima. Sem perder tempo, correu para a cama, jogando-se satisfeita, podendo finalmente relaxar os músculos e dormir; mas foi impedida imediatamente por um lapso que a lembrou do estranho ocorrido de mais cedo. Apesar de toda sua felicidade, algo realmente chamou sua atenção naquela manhã. Aquela sensação de ser observada voltara ao longo do dia, e permanecera até que entrasse na pensão. Rin não era de se assustar com qualquer coisa, mas esse evento realmente estava a deixando acanhada. Fechou os olhos com força e sacudiu a cabeça para espantar os maus pensamentos, era tudo obra de sua imaginação, e obrigou-se, então a descansar um pouco.

* * *

Um par de horas mais tarde, o suficiente para que a morena descansasse, Sango apareceu com um prato generoso de comida, iniciando uma conversa gostosa enquanto a garota comia avidamente. Descobriu que o banheiro ficava na porta à frente de seu quarto, e deu por si realmente precisando de um banho. Separou sua única troca de roupa e despediu-se de Sango, que a puxou para um abraço caloroso e ofereceu-se para ajudá-la a preparar o banho.

Enquanto Sango misturava folhas secas e algumas flores exóticas à agua aquecida, Rin despia-se lentamente em um canto, de costas para a Taijiya, enrolando-se em uma toalha branca logo depois para entrar desajeitadamente na banheira.

A sensação de relaxamento foi imediada. Rin sentiu cada músculo do seu corpo sucumbir à agradável temperatura da água. Sentiu-se leve como uma das plumas dos travesseiros da pensão, e fechou os olhos em conforto quando Sango esfregou suas costas. O suave aroma das folhas e flores secas na água impregnavam sua pele e seus cabelos, embriagando-na com satisfação. A última visão que teve foi a de uma toalha branca indo ao encontro de seu rosto, secando-a com uma gentileza excessiva.

* * *

A lua pendia baixa no céu. Seu brilho prateado dispersava-se pela noite, conferindo um ar misterioso ao vilarejo; uma agradável brisa soprava suavemente seguindo seu longo percurso em direção ao mar. Uma típica noite de verão.

Em meio à bela paisagem, uma exótica criatura pousou perfeitamente na ponta do telhado da casa mais alta do local. Seus cabelos, agitados pelo vento, dançavam belamente em seu rosto; dependendo do ângulo, algumas mechas mesclavam-se com a enorme lua, tão alva sua cor. Entre os fios travessos, dois pontos do mais puro âmbar brilhavam intensamente, como se quisessem competir com o brilho das tochas noturnas.

Opondo-se à sua incontestável beleza, uma assustadora aura maligna irradiava da criatura.

Retraiu as garras e abaixou sua mão direita, repousando-a ao lado do quadril. Ergueu o rosto vagarosamente, farejando o ar com atenção.

- Está aqui - murmurou para si mesmo, seus olhos tomando um tom levemente avermelhado.

- Vamos, Jaken – suas palavras foram tomadas por um rosnado, seguido por um fino sorriso de desdém.

- H-hai, Ssseshoumaru-sama – O pequeno youkai de voz arrastada se pronunciou, assustado.

E assim como surgiram, desapareceram deixando apenas uma névoa densa e uma essência capitosa.

* * *

Rin acordara subitamente, uma dor lancinante queimava seu peito. Com o susto, acabou caindo da cama, machucando os cotovelos no processo. Mas como diabos foi que acabou chegando à cama? A última lembrança que tinha era de estar completamente relaxada na banheira da pensão, com a Taijiya esfregando suas costas.

"_Deuses! Não tenho tempo para me preocupar com isso"_pensou a garota.

Esperneou-se para perto da cama e encostou-se ali, sua concentração agora estava focada em manter a respiração regulada, mas cada fôlego que tomava rasgava seu pulmão como milhares de facas quentes. Inconscientemente levou as mãos abaixo do peito."_Quente",_constatou. Estranho, sua cicatriz nunca havia lhe causado problemas, bem, apenas com as outras pessoas, mas dores _físicas?_Alguma lacuna não estava preenchida na história, alguma lembrança de que não se conseguia recordar, talvez?

A noite passou dessa forma para a morena, vez ou outra com algumas pontadas de vertigem, até o começo da madrugada, quando inexplicavelmente qualquer vestígio de dor que havia sentido anteriormente se extinguiu. Estava quase embarcando no mundo dos sonhos novamente, olhos semicerrados, respiração pesada.

Antes de apagar completamente, um vislumbre.

Olhos âmbar encaravam-na em um misto de frieza e desejo feroz.

* * *

**Glossário:**

_Alaúde: antigo instrumento de corda. sua caixa possui um formato de meia pêra._

_Moringa: recipiente de barro, ou outros materiais, usado para armazenar líquidos._

_Repostando os capítulos com algumas mudanças, obrigada pela paciência! ^^v_


	4. Capítulo 3

_**N/A: **Os capítulos foram repostados, mudanças foram feitas para adaptar melhor a história, obrigada pela paciência e boa leitura!_

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha não me pertence, ainda.

* * *

_**Acordo Vital**_

**Capítulo 3**

Mais um dia saudava a todos com seu brilho estival. O sol já estava alto no céu, indicando o fim da manhã. Apesar de todo o tumulto da cidade, certa morena ainda dormia largada no chão do quarto alugado.

Lentamente abriu seus olhos, piscando várias vezes para se acostumar com a claridade. Os eventos de mais cedo percorrendo sua mente como um flash. _Olhos dourados_, lembrou-se, mas de onde surgira isso? Male má havia visto jóias de ouro, imagine _olhos_! Devia ser sua mente pregando peças.

Foi dispersa de seus devaneios com leves batidas na porta seguidas por um " 'tô entrando" de Sango.

- Ohayo Rin-chan, dormiu bem? – disparou a mulher – Pensei ter ouvido algo durante a noite, mas acho que estava sonhando... Aqui, coma isso – completou, empurrando um prato com duas maçãs para Rin.

- Arigatou, Sango-san – a morena agradeceu, pegando a primeira maçã e dando algumas mordidas.

Alguns minutos haviam passado. Rin concentrava-se em tomar seu café, enquanto Sango parecia muito interessada em olhar para os dedos da mão.

- Anou... Rin-chan? – a mulher resolveu quebrar o gelo, continuando depois do aceno de Rin

- Você...Você é uma hospedeira, certo? –

O silêncio se estabeleceu no recinto, sendo quebrado por um baque. Rin olhou para suas mãos vazias, a maçã que uma vez estivera ali agora rolava livremente pelo chão, tamanho seu choque.

- Quem? Como sabe? – Saltou da cama, sua voz saíra três oitavas acima do normal

Então era isso? Sempre que chegava a alguma vila em que pensava que poderia ser feliz e recomeçar sua vida alguém descobria seu segredo e acabava com tudo. Como era ingênua! Como podia se deixar levar por palavras gentis? Sempre se deixava levar pelo emocional, e acabava esquecendo-se de sua missão.

- Isso já não importa mais, Rin-chan. Por favor, acalme-se! – Sango tentava tranquilizar a menina, empurrando-a levemente para que sentasse na cama. – E-eu não me importo com o que você é! -

Rin esperneava violentamente, lutando contra as mãos de Sango. Lágrimas começavam a brotar de seus olhos.

- É sempre assim! - Desabafou – Sempre falam coisas bonitas para me acalmar, dizem que não se importam, que eu posso ficar...- sua voz foi cortada por soluços furiosos.

- E aí, enquanto eu durmo, eles aparecem, eles... Com aquelas tochas, aquelas palavras horríveis! – a morena cobriu sua cabeça com as mãos, como se estivesse tentando esquecer o passado.

Sango ouvia toda a história em silêncio. Não pôde deixar de sentir pena da garota, ela sabia bem como era ser jogada no mundo, sozinha. E tinha mais...

- Eles me expulsam, como se eu fosse algum tipo de animal nojento! – Rin interrompeu os pensamentos da mulher.

- A minha vida inteira eu fui humilhada assim... - Calou-se repentinamente, o único som presente no aposento eram seus soluços.

Sentiu algo quente sobre si, levantou a cabeça lentamente, deparando-se com o colo de Sango. A mulher abraçava Rin docemente, consolando-a.

- Rin- chan, já basta. Eu já disse que não me importo, fique, ninguém precisa saber. –

Rin abraçou-a de volta, chorando debilmente.

Quantos minutos passaram? Nenhuma das duas sabia ao certo.

- Anou, Sango-chan...Preciso ir - O clima empático foi cortado por Rin.

- Tudo bem Rin-chan, espero você para jantar – Sango concordou com um sorriso doce, como de uma irmã - Mas, diga-me, você vai ficar conosco? -

Rin suspirou.

- Eu não posso. No fim das contas - aquele olhar choroso foi substituído por uma determinação abrasadora - ainda tenho que procurar por algo -

Sango encarou a menina com dúvida no olhar

- O que você procura, Rin? - Perguntou, incerta.

- Meu demônio - Sorriu para si mesma.

E assim a jovem se levantou e saiu da pensão, deixando uma Sango estarrecida para trás.

* * *

Ao fim da tarde, o brilho do crepúsculo tingia as nuvens com matizes de laranja. A rua estava deserta, Rin já devia saber. Que tipo de pessoa andava por aí na escuridão?

Assim era melhor.

Sozinha.

Precisava pensar no que acabara de acontecer na pensão. Sango não se importava _mesmo_ com quem ela era? Ficaria tudo bem se ela passasse a morar na vila? Será que ninguém jamais descobriria?

Sua cabeça dava voltas diante de tantas perguntas. "_Deuses, que reviravolta!_" pensava a menina. Parece que, pela primeira vez, ela havia encontrado uma amiga. Mas não podia, _não podia se desviar de seu objetivo!_

_"O que fazer então?"_

Ouviu passos leves atrás de si, virou-se esperando encontrar algum vira-lata.

Era Kohaku.

- Olá, Rin-chan –

Sua voz parecia mais..._Madura_, mas ainda assim ele não perdera sua essência jovem.

- Okayo, Kohaku-kun – Embora não tivesse conversado muito com Kohaku, se sentia à vontade com ele.

- E...tto...Isto é pra você! – Empurrou um pequeno buquê flores do campo para Rin.

Obviamente não eram as mais bonitas, e nem as preferidas de Rin, mas o sentimento contido naquelas flores a deixou comovida.

Aceitou as flores, sentiu um doce cheiro inundando suas narinas. _Como adorava flores!_

_-_Arigatou, Kohaku-kun, realmente não precisava...-

-Rin-chan! E-eu, eu queria te dar algo, sabe...Sei que nos conhecemos ontem, mas... – O garoto parecia estudar cuidadosamente suas próximas palavras

- mas eu _gosto_ de você! – Suas bochechas coraram violentamente.

Não foi diferente com a garota._"Minha primeira declaração"_pensava ela, abobada.

Kohaku aproximou-se, levando sua mão ao encontro das bochechas de Rin.

"_Perigosamente perto!"_ seus instintos apitaram, mas não encontrava nenhum meio de afasta-lo gentilmente, estava encurralada.

A distância entre os dois diminuiu até que fosse quase zero. Rin podia sentir a respiração de Kohaku em sua face, e tinha certeza de que ele podia sentir a sua também. Seu coração batia acelerado, e suas bochechas estavam quentes, _"Céus! O que eu faço?"_

O garoto aproximou sua boca da dela lentamente, passando direto por seus lábios, e depositou um beijo em sua bochecha, afastando-se logo depois.

Seus olhos pareciam vidrados.

Rin não pôde deixar de se sentir um tanto rejeitada e aborrecida, este seria seu primeiro beijo, mas ainda assim, algo em seu interior pareceu respirar aliviado.

Com o silêncio que pairava entre os dois, a menina pôde ouvir sons de passos e gritarias por perto.

Rodopiou e ali estava, bem atrás dela.

Pás, garfos e tochas estendidas em sua direção.

Em meio a toda a gritaria não conseguia identificar o que os moradores diziam, e agradeceu mentalmente por isso.

O que estava acontecendo afinal? Como descobriram sobre seu segredo, e como sabiam que ela estava na rua?

De repente um flash de entendimento passou por sua cabeça

_Sango._

-K-Kohaku-kun! – Sussurou desesperadamente, precisava ter certeza de que havia alguém ali ao seu lado, protegendo-a

-R-Rin- chan! Espere, eu vou buscar ajuda! – Kohaku parecia muito mais apavorado do que ela mesma, sua voz tomando o timbre infantil de sempre.

Era isso, estava sozinha então.

Como sempre estivera. Nunca devia ter alimentado falsas esperanças em seu coração, humanos sempre serão todos iguais, temendo o que não conhecem.

À sua frente, um homem grande e gordo apontava ameaçadoramente uma lança de sílex bem afiada, gritando maldições e palavras ininteligíveis.

O gordo parecia estar se preparando para atingí-la, já estava com sua mão para trás, tomando impulso.

"MORRA, MALDIÇÃO!" escutou-o urrando.

"_Isso é tudo..."_Pensou, agachando-se, cobrindo os olhos com as mãos. Se iria morrer, ao menos não daria à esses vermes o prazer de ver sua face contorcida em dor.

Ouviu o típico som de corte no ar, mas a lança nunca a atingiu.

Um choque de espada, seguido por um grito de pavor foi o que chegou aos seus ouvidos.

Ousou abrir os olhos, espiando entre as aberturas de seus dedos, e o que viu foi uma figura muito exótica em meio ao caos sangrento que a paisagem havia adotado.

Longos cabelos brancos dançando ao vento.

* * *

Em breve... mais!

Obrigada por lerem, prometo responder as reviews assim que arranjar algum tempo, mas saibam que leio todas com muito carinho!


End file.
